OneShot: Sick
by FrostyDream
Summary: Claire has the flu, and an unexpected visitor drops by. M for language. WeskerxClaire--ish


AN: Don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. This is kind of related to my last one shot "Watching and Waiting", you don't have to read it.

Also, I had come up with this idea way before this swine flu thing started, in fact it started when everyone in my class just starting coughing and sneezing, so pleas don't hate.

Reviews are awesome, so pleas tell me what you think.

* * *

One-Shot: Sick

Claire Redfeild could not breath.

Her whole body ached, she had chills running up and down her spine, and she could not breathe through her **freaking** nose.

She had gone through hordes of zombies and been stalked by monsters uglier than the mind could conger, but **this**, **_this_** was just hell.

Claire had woken up with an itchy throat the morning before, but hadn't thought much about it. She rarely got sick, unless it was from those few times with food poisoning. Hell, she could count the times she had been sick on one hand, the rest were just injures form--activities.

So there she was on a beautiful Tuesday morning, at least she assumed it was a beautiful day, she hadn't bothered to completely open up any of the blinds. Lying on her neglected but comfy long couch in her pink tank top and black short right there and then felt like a good idea. Staying in bed was a better idea but she had left her cell phone on the coffee table the night before, when she had staggered in from an exhausting day at work. Dealing with people who had lost so much because of Umbrella drained her emotionally and physically, some days it was hard for her to put up a cheerful front. But she did, and that's what mattered the most for her. Everyone deserved a smile.

Her eyes landed on a stack of documents she had brought from work. She really shouldn't have but there wasn't much of a way to talk to everyone _and_ get all the paperwork filed in and done on time.

Once she dragged her self over to the couch she had called in sick, after that, there wasn't much to do but feel like crap, drift in and out of sleep, and take loads of antibiotics. There was the occasional distraction form the cell phone with a few of her co-workers wishing her well, but other than that...

"This sucks." she moaned out. Being active was her thing, riding her candy apple red Honda DN-1, wind streaming through her cherry tinted hair, and the never ending pavement. Not dozing away on some overly soft sofa.

Her thoughts of freedom were interrupted when a soft thud sounded from the table in front of her. She cracked a watery eye open; ocean blue met yellow slits, "Hey baby, where have you been?"

'Meow'

"Well, I'm glad one of us had a productive day."

'Meoow'

The little white cat settled next to Claries phone on the table, ears flicking around but eyes on its master. Claire thought back to when she had first come across the white ball of fluff. She had just found her apartment and was thinking of getting a pet, make the place feel a little homier having someone or something live with her. Her landlord had specifically said 'no dogs, or birds, I don't want a lot of noise' so that left Claire with a limited selection. The pet store down a few blocks didn't really have much for her to take any real interests. So there she was walking back home, when something white and small caught her eye.

Half of its body was hidden behind some trash cans that were up against a wall, and she could hear its little cries. Claire pushed one of the cans aside, and found the smallest thing she had ever seen. There were no other cats that might have been the mother, and no one close by was paying her any mind. Claire gently picked the kitten up and held her close to her chest, "Hey there little one, are you all alone too?"

Small yellow eyes looked up to where the voice was coming from. Claire immediately fell head over heels for the little thing, "How about you come home with me, huh?"

'Meow'

* * *

Claire blinked a few times, she had fallen asleep again and--her doze was interrupted when her phone began to ring-

"Would you love a monsterman  
Could you understand beauty of the beast  
I would do it all for you, would you do it all  
Do it all for me"

She squinted her eyes at the clock above her television through the darkness in the room. Only a dim light from a post somewhere outside her balcony window provided any light for her already strained eyes. 9:52 P.M.. Where the hell had the day gone? It wasn't so late, but still who would be calling her-Chris? Leon?

Claries attention was called back to the song, that was weird, she didn't remember programming that particular tune onto her phone.

Should she answer?

Could be important. Maybe it was her department head calling for, the files she had taken home...

Or maybe if she waited long enough...

Nope still ringing.

Claire let out a soft sigh as she lazily stretched her arm out onto the coffee table. Her cats tail twitched in annoyance as the music kept blaring from the mini speaker. She brought the screen up close to her eyes, she didn't recognize the number.

She flipped the phone open and brought it up to her ear. Claire winced when she heard her own horse voice "Hello?"

At first there was no answer. Maybe they had the wrong number, "Hello?"

"Not feeling well Miss Redfeild?"

Claries brow furrowed slightly, the voice was so familiar, "Who is this?"

"Dear Heart, I'm wounded."

Claire sat up quickly, and immediately regretted the action as she felt dizzy.

"We-Wesker!" Claire laid her head back, "What the hell do you want?"

"Now, now dear heart, no need to get up I'll just let myself in."

The line went dead next to Claries ear. What the hell?! Was this some kind of sick joke?! Then she heard the door locks click in the hallway. The door squeaked as it swung in, after that there were a few beeps.

Holy crap he even knew her alarm code! As quickly as her fatigued body would allow, Claire made her way to where she kept one of her hand guns hidden.

Before she even got two whole steps in the direction of said safety, Wesker was upon her. His powerful arm rapped themselves around her smaller frame effectively locking her arms at her side.

"Dear heart, there is nothing to fear."

"Ha! Right! There isn't some well known killer in my living room trying to restrain me. And how the hell do you know my security code?!" ,God that hurt her throat, she tried to wriggle out of his hold but it was worthless.

Claire could practically hear his smirk as his lips were so close to her ear, "There isn't much I don't know, Claire. Just like I know your strength is running out as we speak." And he was right, oh how she hated that he was right, damn this flu!

"Now, I will let you go if you promise not to try to run."

Claire was breathing heavily now, and also felt a bit dizzy. Besides, if Wesker wanted her dead he would have done it by now, right?

"Fine."

Slowly Wesker released his hold on her, leaving his hands to hover for a few seconds above her hips. Claire didn't notice this because she was really starting to feel like the world wanted to tilt beneath her feet. Oh look, there it went right from under her.

She closed her eyes and waited for her head to come in contact with her living room floor. It never did, in fact none of her body was touching her floor. She opened her eyes and found her own reflection in Weskers dark glasses. Wasker caught her....

And now he was smirking and raising his eyebrow at her, she really wanted to give him a good smack at that instant, but she just felt so drained. So she settled with a glare, which probably wasn't much, since Weskers lips twitched in amusement. Or at least she thought it was amusement.

Before she could say anything he quickly made his way into her bedroom. Claire was nervous now, first it was her front door lock, then the security alarm, and now he knew exactly which door led to her bedroom. Had he been here before? Shit! What the hell was going on?! Alarm bells wildly rang inside her head, and memories of her jobs Safety for Women Seminar flashed in her frontal lobe.

"What the hell are you doing!!??"

Wesker stopped beside her bed, "Would you not feel better on a comfortable surface? Or would you prefer the floor?"

What? "What?"

She could feel him tens up a bit, "You were about to pass out, dear heart. I'd think sleeping on a bed would insure a faster recovery."

Claire blinked. Was he-looking out for her health? Why?

In her silence Wesker gently lay her on the mattress, then stepped back, but never took his shaded eyes off of her bewildered face.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Wesker?"

Wesker was silent for moment but then he turned and grabbed a chair that was near her window and sat next to her bed. "Am I not allowed to visit a sick friend."

"Were not friends." She stated.

"We are acquaintances." He raised a brow at her.

"You tried to kill me." Was she really arguing with Wesker about what they were to each other.

"Simple misunderstanding Claire."

"How the hell is getting kicked in the ribs and having a boot print on my shoulder a misunderstanding?" She suddenly felt like she could give him a run for his money-err virus samples, as she remembered that day in Rockfort Island. She shoved herself up to eye level with the blond man.

"What do you want?" she asked in a clipped tone.

In a blink of an eye Wesker was straddling her, one of his large hands around her throat, but there was enough space for her to breath regularly-well as regularly as she could while having a killer ,and a cold, on top of her.

"It would be in your best interest to lose your tone, Dear Heart." He smirked at her while applying the smallest bit of pressure. She glared up at him, if only she could reach her gun. It was in-between the small space of her head board and bed, she needed to distract him.

She licked her lips self-consciously. "If you do anything to me, Chris is going after you and he is going to kick your ass strait to hell." She could feel him tense up, maybe not the wisest of words. With his free hand he removed his sunglasses to reveal his red eyes, and brought his face up close to hers. His lips and nose were only centimeters from hers, and for a fleeting moment Claire thought that he was going to kiss her.

His intense eyes looked deeply into hers, "Chris" she could practically hear the venom drip at her brothers name, "What makes you think that Chris, would defeat me?"

She would not back down, "Chris is everything your not; he has people who love him, he fights for whats right **and **he has a heart. Something you probably never had."

She could feel the hand around her throat slowly loosen and move up to her chin, he was intently looking at her as his thump trailed over her parted panting lips. He was still so close and she could feel her face become warmer than what it already was.

"Humm, a heart. Would that make you happy Claire?"

Claire blinked, was she hallucinating, she must have been a lot sicker than she previously thought; a fever in the 100's maybe. For a moment she thought she saw something-sad and lonely in those red eyes as well as the heat that flared up through her body. The craziness of the situation was getting to her, and him as well it seemed. What was he trying to ask her?

Time was up, as they were in there heated debate she had been moving her hand to where her gun was hidden. Now she rapped her fingers around it and whipped out the heavy object, it pressed menacingly onto Weskers temple.

"A heart is everything. Without one, you are nothing." She stated in a sure tone. She shoved his head back, causing Wesker to rise onto his knees, but he was still on top his hands loosely hanging at his sides. His face was a stoic look of indifference as he stared at her, but a slow smirk played onto his lips.

"I suppose that's true. Goodnight Dear heart."

Before she could think, there was a sharp pain on her thigh. Her vision instantly became blurry and the gun in her hand dropped heavily onto the mattress. The last thing she saw, before her unconscious head hit her pillow, was Weskers eyes shine in some unnamable look.

* * *

Wesker stared at Claries unconscious body. Shame, he could have gone on a bit longer with their little conversation. He carefully removed a small syringe from Claries bare thigh, his fingers lazily rubbing a small circle around the injection area. This would keep her sleeping for a few hours as well as eradicate that nasty little flu she had.

As much as he would have liked to have kept gazing at her, Wasker knew there was work to be done and a schedule to keep. He moved off of the bed and made his way back into the living room, he gathered the files that were on the coffee table and made quick work of photographing each sheet with his cell phone.

Tucking away the versatile phone into his black jacket, he walked back into his Dear hearts bedroom. He removed the gun from where it had landed and tucked it into his belt, and made quick work of tucking in Claire. How his enemies would scornfully laugh at him for doing such a mundane thing as tucking in some lowly girl. But he did not care, because he knew one day his enemies would fall on their knees begging for mercy from him and his Claire. Wesker brought his hand up to cup her cheek and something in his chest ached. He let his hand fall away, it was time to leave his beauty. The blond man grabbed the forgotten sunglasses and placed them on the nightstand.

Without a glance behind him, he left the apartment and the one who held his heart.

* * *

Something bright was trying to disturb her sleep. Oh, it was the sun peaking through her window. She should have really closed the blinds before she got into bed last night.

Last night....

Every little detail from last night came crashing down on Claries cherry tinted head, as she jumped out of bed and ran to lock her bedroom door.

Was last night for real, or a really bad dream from the God awful flu? Speaking of which-it was gone. No watery eyes, chills, and most importantly she could breathe through her nose.

She slowly walked back and sat on her bed, deep in thought as to what the dream/nightmare could have meant. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, 10:42 a.m.-wait...

Claire looked at the nightstand, or more specifically at the sunglasses that sat on her night stand.

Oh, shit.

* * *

Fin

(yeah its a one-shot sorry -_-)

If you'd like to see the bike I mentioned copy and paste this youtube link: .com/watch?v=OeqwsbZki3g

And the song is "Would You Love a Monsterman" by Lordi: .com/watch?v=PqQhPcCzV60

(Don't watch if you don't like metal, tho its not too much on the heavy side in my opinion)


End file.
